Lolawood
|gender = Female |Status = Least concern |Sapience = 0.8 |Instinct = Orbital Strength |Evolutions = Charmaxon, Cryptiful |Pre-evolutions = N/A |Powerutions, Legendutions, Corruptions, etc. = N/A}} Lolawood is the Cosmic Cutie Complien. It is a Cosmic and Magic-type Complien. It evolves into Charmaxon and then Cryptiful. Appearance Lolawood is a Complien with a pink head and a red face, with two yellow eyes, and blushing pink cheeks. It has a spike potruding from the top of its head, with a small bow between it and its head. It has a small collar attaching its head to its body. Its body consists of a small spherical upper half, and a skirt-like bottom half with white lace underneath. There is a few small blue appendages towards the back of its head. It has two pink buttons on the opposite of its body, and two small white gloves which hover off to the side. Info Lolawoods are a rare Complien that are not often found around Complanet. It is said that they originated from space, and were first found on Complanet around Moonbeam Mountain. Lolawoods rarely like being seen, and usually try to hide from the sight of other creatures. However, their vibrant, bright pink coloration causes them to be seen very easily by most others. Due to this, Lolawoods started migrating to various different locations until they found a location matching their bight pink coloration, until they finally discovered various cherry groves located on Complanet. The cherry trees, with their pink leaves, became a new home for the Lolawoods. However, oftentimes, their camoflauge fails, causing them to be the center of attention to various people who may want to see these cryptid Compliens. Aside from their status as a cryptid, Lolawoods are often thought of as very cute Compliens, and over time, their appearance has been used as an influence for various fashions. However, since they are so rarely seen, oftentimes, the fashion based on the appearance of the Lolawood doesn't quite imitate every detail perfectly. Lolawoods, however, oftentimes also enjoy imitating humans. Occasionally, they form packs of three or four, and will do human-like activities, often cherry picking, due to the locations they often stay in. Lolawoods are even known to be able to weave baskets to place cherries in. Oftentimes, they may find a Cherrynobyl by accident, though often this does little harm, since Lolawoods are immune to radiation. Lolawoods are often also undisturbed by other cryptid Compliens, such as Yetice and Nightkwantum, but they still do seem to fear Unlukoth. Lolawoods are often thought of as fairy-like in nature, and are even proficient in using various magical spells, though they usually are a peaceful species, and rarely have activity in combat. Lolawoods, however, when attacking, can be insanely powerful Compliens. Oftentimes, Lolawoods will rely on their evolutions, Charmaxon and Cryptiful for utilizing their full magic potential. However, since they are easily frightened, oftentimes they do not focus on building their skills for purposes of combat. Evolution Fusions See all the fusions for Lolawood here. Origin Some insights on Lolawood's origins. Name Lolawood's name is derived from lolita, due to its design resembling lolita fashion, and Flatwoods, due to it being based of the Flatwoods Monster, a cryptid sighted in the town of Flatwoods, West Virginia in 1952. Design The main origin of the design is the Flatwoods monster, inspiring its body shape and cosmic background. The feminine appearance of the Flatwoods monster also gave way to the inspiration for Lolawood's design taking root in lolita fashion. Trivia *It and its evolutions could be seen as a parallel to the Encke line. Both are female-only, rare, Cosmic-type Compliens in a three-stage evolutionary line. Both have the instinct Orbital Strength and the first stage is often seen as somewhat powerful, despite only being the first in its line. Gallery Lolawood Sneak Peek.PNG|Sneak peak sent to some of the creator's online friends. The lineart is still unfinished, and the left hand is almost entirely different from the final drawing. Lolawood Coloring Page.png|Coloring page Category:Compliens Category:Feminine Complien Category:Cosmic-type Category:Magic-type Category:Cryptid Compliens Category:Cosmic Cutie Compliens Category:Compliens made by CompliensCreator00 Category:Proto-full Sapience Compliens Category:Pink Compliens Category:Blue Compliens Category:Red Compliens Category:Yellow Compliens Category:Created in 2016 Category:Generation 6 Compliens Category:Rare Compliens